


Picture Me in Gold

by STARSdidathing



Series: Between the Two of Us [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Tony Stark, Attraction, First Meetings, Gen, Good Loki, Inspired by Art, Jotunn Tony Stark, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Pre-Slash, Prince Loki, Slavery, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, slave!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jotun Prince was rather bored, lounging on the throne and waiting for a time when he was no longer needed. Or at least, he had been - right until he noticed someone intriguing enough to draw his eye and furious enough to hold it. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Inspired by art by Horns of Mischief.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Me in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> So I saw a _gorgeous_ [picture by Horns of Mischief](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/image/147504199493) and decided _this needs a fic_. So I opened a word document and, heh, the following occurred. I hope you all like it, but especially you, Horns of Mischief. You give us such _amazing_ artwork and this is only a small token of appreciation. You deserve much, much more! ♥
> 
> (Artwork can be found at the link above or linked in the story. Heads up it's not exactly 'NSFW' but does involve two topless men ;) )

The Jotun Prince lounged on the throne, his fur cloak wrapped around him as advisors dithered and discussed matters with his mother and tribesmen. A war had been waging between two clans and Loki had been sent with a small group of warriors to resolve it. When one of the clans had turned their weapons on the Prince (unknowingly, they later claimed) Loki had ended it _permanently_.

What had initially been little more than a means for Laufey to get him out of the castle had turned into peace brokering by the fearful remainders of the two tribes. Loki didn’t have much care for baubles and slaves, but Laufey had insisted he stay for the meetings as a good future King should.

He had been mostly ignoring the bowing and scraping until he had heard the commotion. It wasn’t particularly loud and the advisors hurried to keep Laufey occupied as two members of the clan he’d fought (one he had personally debilitated with magic during the battle) lead in a furious, biting, collared slave.

His hands were bound behind him in leather rope while two chains connected to his collar were being pulled by both men. The visual made Loki sit up, instantly intrigued by the _effort_ going into the control of one man. The other slaves, both male and female, were kneeling quietly in the corner with eyes downcast. _This_ man was almost feral in his rage-fueled movements as he fought his captors. His eyes were darting around the room, _searching_ , Loki realised for more than just a means of escape; his gaze was sharp and calculating, filled with the kind of mind that would make any owner _work_ for their right to control him.

Loki was pushing off the throne before he could think about it. Walking through the advisors who instantly scurried out of his way, but he hardly noticed, he only had eyes for the other man. He didn’t even see his mother looking between him and the slave with growing amusement and exasperation.

She at least, knew how obsessed Loki could get with something pretty enough to have caught his eye.

Loki finally reached the two men who were controlling the slave, they were caught between showing their respect to Loki and not wanting to lose their firm hold on the struggling man. In the end, one of them finally gave in to ceremony (the man that Loki had downed for daring to attack him) and bowed. The slave did _not_ need to be given a second more of an advantage. He yanked with his neck and twirled, using pressure and movement to twist, and his legs to kick.

A delighted laugh actually escaped Loki when he _managed_ to break free. His chains were still flying loose and easy to grab by any quick-fingered enemy until he spun, _wrapped_ the chains around himself and narrowed the field from which he could be snatched. He then began to dart for the door - but it was unfortunate for him, that Loki was well and truly ensnared.

He used his magic to appear between the man and his exit, watching the slave’s eyes widen as he skidded. Loki just grabbed his chin and tilted up his neck. The slave wanted to struggle, it was obvious, but what was _also_ obvious was the way the man’s eyes had taken in his form and made the connections of just _who_ he was.

The slave held himself still and tense as Loki stared into his eyes and was watched right back. Loki smiled and barely refrained from licking his lips.

“And what is _your_ name?”

The man’s eye twitched and his mouth pressed together thinly, before, from one blink to the next something new entered his eyes. A _spark_ , a flame of fury that Loki instantly coveted. “Slaves don’t _have_ names. Or do you simply not know that, _Prince?_ ”

Loki could _hear_ the majority of the room suck in a breath; horrified at the impudence and just awaiting the sound of a strike to the slave’s face. His mother wouldn’t think that, of course. She was probably more than aware of just what the slave had sold himself into.

“ _My_ slaves,” the Prince told him, watching those beautiful red orbs widen with realisastion – and oh, how he adored them _smart_ , “you’ll find, _do_.” He held that gaze for a long time, a smirk of satisfaction on his lips before he looked past the still reeling man to tell his mother. “I have chosen my gift in reparation for the attack. Do you require me further?”

Laufey’s fondness was warring against her attempt to maintain a stern countenance. In the end, her affection won out and she sighed and dismissed him. “Go, enjoy your trophy. _I_ shall handle the last of the negotiations.”

Loki flashed her a wide, grateful grin before twisting his magic and sending himself and his new _prize_ into his chambers. He finally let go of the man’s chin and took a step back, surveying the pitiful clothing he was adorned with. 

“Well,” he murmured with a frown, “that will be first.” 

He let gold light play at his fingertips before moving it to slowly cover the slave. It wrapped around his horns, his neck and chest, Loki even dared to link it between the man’s nipples, a shot of lust going through him at the visual, but he kept it from his countenance - just.

He then moved to the ears, his face and oh, Loki rather liked that dusting of hair around the man’s mouth. Yes, that would stay. And some crushed gold leaf beside his eyes and coating his lips; that would do just beautifully.

“What are you doing?” The slave asked him, looking down at the golden images hovering over his skin, taking shape as Loki’s mind visualised them.

The chains would go; large, disgusting things that were far too crude for such gorgeous, dark blue skin. He snapped the links with magic, making them fall to the floor with a harsh sound that made the slave flinch. 

Loki tilted his head slightly and added an extension to the gold collar; a small, delicate chain to match the choker - something that any but himself would be forbidden to touch. 

Loki smiled when he was finished. He made a note to also get pants made that would reflect his own colours and marks for when his pet would be seen in public. When in the privacy of Loki’s chambers he would simply wear _more_ gold. How the looping chains would rub and sway beautifully on his thighs.

“What are-”

“You will address me as Prince,” he told the slave sharply, making the man’s eyebrows skyrocket. “Or, if I allow it, you may call me Loki.” That made the slave look even more stunned, but Loki would hardly wish to be called _Prince_ when he was bedding the other man. “As for your skin,” Loki reached out and ran a finger below the illusion that represented the line of gold chain that would link between his pierced nipples. “Nothing of mine will be adorned in such filthy attire. You will be draped in gold,” he smirked, “you will be known to all who see you as _[Loki’s prize](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/image/147504199493)_.”

He let his hand press against the man’s sternum and brought his eyes up, showing his intent, showing the _nature_ of what their relationship would become. The slave’s eyes dropped down and back up, taking in Loki’s form and swallowing thickly.

Loki felt a surge of satisfaction at that; patience, Loki had, and he would never take one unwillingly. He would simply put the man to use in other ways until his pet was ready to _reciprocate_ his lust - but, judging by his prize’s darkening stare after reviewing him, the period of waiting would not last for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, _HalcyonFrost_ is entirely to blame for my genderfluid/fem!Laufey tendencies. She's corrupted me and I don't even really mind. Haha.
> 
> Also, I suppose this story is more of a _prequel_ to the artwork (found [here](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/post/147504199493/is-the-chieftain-still-playing-with-his-new-pet)), but it just flowed out so well I couldn't resist. I don't intend to write more in this universe (waaaaay too much stuff to do already and not enough time to do it -_-) but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! AND GO ADORE HORNS OF MISCHIEF'S BRILLIANT ART IF YOU DON'T ALREADY, SHE'S FABULOUS.
> 
>  **p.s.** To anyone waiting on an update for Sharpen Your Teeth. It's half written and I'm really sorry it's taking so long to get out, but I did warn that this time of the year is hectic for me. I'm barely feeling any writing at the moment I'm so drained :( So I'm sorry! But I haven't forgotten and it's on my to-do-list. I will endeavor to finish the next chapter soon!


End file.
